


Dirty Doggy Diva

by stealthficcer



Series: Glee Kink Meme Fills [7]
Category: Glee
Genre: Bestiality, Blackmail, Cam Girl, Canon ages, Double Penetration, F/F, Other, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 11:46:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13247580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stealthficcer/pseuds/stealthficcer
Summary: GKM Prompt Fill:  Rachel/Dog Rachel/Quinn Quinn/Dog bestiality, blackmailQuinn discovers Rachel is an online star for a very bad reason, being fucked by her dog. She gets off to the videos all night before confronting Rachel about them. She threatens to tell people unless she can try it too.Rachel and Quinn to get involved with each other.Threesome with Quinn using a strap on to fuck Rachel while the dog is in her ass ect.Rachel not caring about Quinn's threat to tell people because she has no problem with her terms and would love to see her get fucked by her dog.Quinn to get involved with the videos.





	Dirty Doggy Diva

Sitting alone in her room, Quinn Fabray scrolled through her laptop, one hand busy in her panties as she watched porn, the filthier the better. For some reason, her favorite videos featured petite brunettes being dominated and humiliated. Currently, she was panting as she watched a girl roughly DP’d by men who pisses in her ass once they’d filled her with cum.

It was nasty, but the girl was loving it and Quinn was near the edge herself.

The next thumbnail she clicked on merely showed a girl’s slim torso, so Quinn was shocked when the face on the screen was one she knew. Rachel Berry was sitting on her bed, naked and unashamed, smiling coyly as she caressed her body.

“It’s been a long day,” Rachel purred, fingers tweaking her nipples. “But I know the best way to relax.” She pushed herself farther back onto her bed, planting her feet on the mattress and opening her legs. A hand rubbed her flushed pussy as the camera zoomed in. She was clearly wet and aroused, fingers slipping easily into her cunt before the camera panned to her face. “Fingers won’t be enough! Haven’t! Come!”

The Berry’s giant poodle appeared on screen, diving head first into his mistress’s pussy, lapping away eagerly. “That’s my good boy! My cunt’s been missing you all day!”

Quinn couldn’t believe what she was seeing and hearing. Rachel was letting the dog lick her cunt and clearly getting off on it. The girl’s small brown nipples were hard and Rachel flicked them, moaning.

Watching the dog go to town on Rachel’s cunt and hearing Rachel beg for more set Quinn off. Rubbing her own cunt furiously, a powerful orgasm wracked the blonde. “Oh, fuck….” she whined, shaking through the intense pleasure.

 

On screen, rachel was also moaning, humping her dog’s face. “My good boy...You want your bitches pussy now?”

Hungrily, Quinn watched as Rachel rolled onto her knees and wiggled her ass at the cameras. The girl reached back, pulling her cheeks apart to reveal an asshole that showed signs of being fucked hard and often.

She hoped the dog would fuck Rachel’s ass now, but as the diva moved into position and the dog mounted her, it was clear he was pushing into her cunt.

That was still a sight to see!

When the video was over and Rachel displayed her battered, leaking hole, Quinn scrolled down to Rachel’s user name. SiriusGrrrrl… Dog Star Girl! Licking her lips, Quinn looked at the hundreds of pictures and videos the other girl had posted.

Quinn didn’t get much sleep that night and she had to get up early to change her sheets, which smelled strongly of her pussy juice. Her clit ached, rubbed raw and every step made her wince.

Rachel was going to be sorry she hadn’t worn a mask.

* * *

It had been rather easy to get Rachel to invite her over. She had bubbled happily about them having a girl’s night, about how her fathers were out of town for the weekend. There was no sign of the girl who let her dog fuck her again and again and then posted videos of the depravity online.

A couple of hours after school let out, Quinn arrived at Rachel’s door and bent down to pat the dog when he came to greet her. “Hello, Javie! Who’s a good boy!?”

The dog was hopping around them, excited, and, after getting his fill of Quinn;s attention, he headed for Rachel, nosing under her skirt. “Javie, no!” She yelped as the dog snuffled between her legs. While she tried to get away, she said, “He gets a bit...friendly at times.”

“No need to deny him, SiriusGrrrl. You had a long day again,” Quinn drawled, watching as the horrified realization dawned on Rachel’s face. “Yeah, I saw your little videos. Never had you pegged as a dog fucker, Rachel!”

Rachel was trembling slightly. “Please,” she said softly, none of her usual arrogance in her tone as she stepped towards Quinn. “Pleas, Quinn, you can’t tell. It’ll ruin me...My dads! What would they think?”

“They;d think you let your dog fuck the shit out of you,” Quinn stated dryly. “They’d think you took movies of yourself spreading your legs for dogs in dirty alleys. They’d know that you’re a filthy little canine cumdump.”

Tears welled up in Rachel’s eyes, but she didn’t deny anything. Haven’t began to dance again and forced his shout right between her legs.

Quinn recognized his behavior from the videos. “Is your sloppy cunt getting hot, Rachel?” She asked, slinking toward the brunette. She felt a rush of power. In this moment, with this leverage, she could say or do anything and Rachel would just have to take it or risk her secret getting out. Quickly, she shoved her hand into Rachel’s skirt, diving into her panties.

The small girl’s pussy was as bald as it had been in the videos and oh so wet. Rachel grabbed her arm, rising up on her toes and whimpering. “Are you always this wet for Javert...or me? Does it make you hot knowing I saw you getting gangbanged by a pack of dogs?”

The sound that escaped Rachel was efinitely not English, more of a breathy whine. Quinn felt her pulse kick up a notch. “You like this! I bet Javert would share his bitch with me...Fuck, you’re humping my hand! Such a needy slut!”

Pulling her hand out of Rachel’s panties, Quinn ripped open Rachel’s blouse. “Get naked. You don’t wear clothes in front of your stud and mistress here. I know your fathers are away, so we have all weekend to play.”

“Quinn!” Rachel squeaked, holding the sides of her blouse closed. “I don’t know…..”

“Of course you don’t,” Quinn said, pushing the smaller girl’s hands aside and stripping the shirt off of her. The virginal lace bra made Quinn smirk. “Thinking is for me to do. Bitches just obey.”

As if to punctuate her words, Javert managed to catch Rachel’s panties in his teeth and began to tug. There was a tearing sound and the wet scrap of fabric plopped to the floor.

“See, he knows,” Quinn said, strolling over to pick up her bag. “Take off the rest of your clothes and go to your room. When I get there, I expect you to be sitting on the edge of the bed, camera on, letting Javert eat your cunt.”

Rachel gasped. “You want me to film this?”

Quinn laughed. “You’re about to have a new top rated video.”

* * *

Sitting on her bed as ordered, Rachel heldJavert’s head, moaning and rocking her hips as he ate her cunt. His tongue touched all the right places and she whined. Almost as soon as he had begun, she’d come apart, a powerful orgasm ripping through her, making her gasp and clutch the sheets. She didn’t think she’d ever been this turned on and she didn’t know what that said about her.

She was just beginning to feel the climb toward another climax when Quinn stepped into the room and she gasped. The blonde wore a black corset, lace panties and shiny black boots. But what really made Rachel’s pussy twitch was the large, black and red dildo strapped around Quinn’s hips...a dog cock dildo, with a fat knot at the base.

She was also wearing a small harlequin mask that covered her eyes and the bridge of her nose, masking her identity from the camera and viewers.

Seeing Rachel’s reaction, the blonde sauntered across the room, stroking the fake cock. “Mmmm, I see you can’t wait to take my cock,” she purred, petting Javert on the head. “Did you get our bitch all wet for me, Buddy?”

The words made Rachel whimper, desire making her shudder. Quinn was so right, she wanted to feel the giant toy pounding her in the worst way.

Quinn settled onto the bed, leaning back against the pile of pillows. She looked simply stunning and the contrast of the dildo standing up lewdly from the crotch of her very feminine body was more enticing than Rachel had anticipated.

“You can’t help yourself, can you? Your constant need for attention made you do this, made you post those videos online. Now the internet knows you’re nothing but a dog fucking slut.”

“Oh God,” Rachel moaned, clutching at Javert’s head as her whole body spasmed, ready to cum. Between his tongue and Quinn’s words, she was a mess.

“Do you want to cum, Rachel? Do you want my cock? If you do, just tell me what you are.”

Panting, eyes glazed, Rachel blurted, “I’m a filthy little dog fucking whore! I can’t help it! I let him have my holes every day and feel so horny if he doesn’t take me...And posting our videos gets me so wet….”

“Good girl,” Quinn laughed, then patted her lap. “Climb up here and fuck yourself on my doggy dick.”

Not needing to be told twice, Rachel scrambled toward Quinn, kneeling and swinging one leg over the girl’s hips. She gripped the thick dildo, pushing the tip through her drenched folds. Her eyes fluttered shut and she gasped as she began to lower herself onto the toy, loving the stretch. “Oh god….so big…..”

Something brushed her neck, making Rachel blink. Quinn was reaching up and Rachel realized the blonde had placed a collar around her neck. Normally, she would protest wearing leather, but when she thought about what was happening, all she could do was moan.

The matching leash made it even better.

“You can take more than that, Quinn grunted, jerking the leash and making Rachel sink further onto the dildo. Under her, Quinn began to thrust up and together they soon had Rachel bouncing happily on the big toy, gasping and moaning.

“Take that big dick, Bitch,” Quinn huffed, slapping Rachel’s ass. Her hand stayed on the plump cheek, fingers sliding into the crack to tease Rachel’s asshole. The feeing was so intense for Rachel, but Quinn merely chuckled. “Fuck, Rachel...your asshole is loose and wet! Did you let your stud use you before I got here?”

Whining, Rachel nodded. “I didn’t mean to...not really, but I bent over to pick something up and he jumped on me!”

“Sure,” Quinn snorted, shifting slightly under Rachel, a smirk on her face. “Hey, pup!”

That was all the warning rachel got before Javert’s weight hit her back. “Poof!” She grunted, sprawling forward onto Quinn as coarse fur tickled her back and she felt the leaking dog cock humping at her ass.

“Looks like he misses you,” Quinn said, reaching around to help guide the frantic dog into Rachel.

“Naughty!” Rachel cried out as Javert thrust home, clearly desperate to be inside his bitch. He humped her frantically, plowing her asshole and pushing her further onto Quinn’s dildo. Under them, the blonde was rocking her hips up hard, trying to match the dog’s pace.

It was overwhelming.

The rubbery knot of the dildo was battering her pussy lips and Quinn wrapped the leash around her fist, yanking Rachel’s face close. The blonde was flushed and Rachel saw her lovely eyes were dark with arousal. “You want my knot, don’t you?”

“Yes!” Rachel sobbed,churning her hips, fucking herself on both cocks. “Yes, fuck me, knot me, breed me! Please!”

When her body finally took the knot, Rachel went tense, gasping and shuddering as her orgasm hit. Her pussy clenched around the toy as she writhed atop it. Not wanting to be left out, Javert let out a howl and slammed into Rachel, making her shriek as his knot entered her still twitching asshole. 

Fuck, she was so full!

Unable to speak, barely able to breathe, Rachel gasped and shuddered, both her holes full, locked to her Stud and Mistress. “Uh uh uh,” she grunted, rocking on the cocks buried inside her.

“Holy shit!” Quinn gasped and Rachel could feel the blonde shuddering as well. “Fuck, fuck, fuck...oh God….”

A moment after Quinn came, Rachel felt the familiar warmth in her bowels that told her Javert had finished. The dog was huffing and panting as he rutted against her ass. The three of them lay there in a pile for a while until Javert had enough and began to try to pull away, attempting to dislodge himself.

Rachel moaned, feeling the knot tugging on the walls of her ass. It ached and with the dildo still in her cunt, her ass was too tight for her to get free.

“When he pulls out of you, i want you to go show your holes to the camera,” Quinn ordered, reaching down and fiddling with the base of the dildo.

Suddenly, the dildo disconnected from the harness...just as Javert gave a great heave and yanked his cock out of Rachel, making her yelp.

Her hand went to touch her sore ass, even as she rolled onto her back, lifting her legs and displaying herself for the camera. She could see her asshole, gaping and slack, leaking Javert’s cum, on the computer screen and moaned...yelping again as Quinn yanked the dildo free with a wet, sucking sound.

Now Rachel could see her cunt as well, red, swollen and wet, visibly open and well used.

Fuck, she looked like such a slut…..

“Did you have fun, Bitch?” Quinn asked, using the shaft of the dildo to spank Rachel’s clit, making her jump and moan.

“Yes,” she admitted, because why deny it?

There was video evidence of just how much she had loved being used by them. “Can we do this again soon?”

“Oh yes,” Quinn chuckled, gathering some of Javert’s cum on the dildo and pushing it into Rachel’s mouth. She sucked the toy eagerly, feeling tired and happy. “We;lol do this again...and a lot more!”

Rachel couldn’t wait!

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, I'm going to be doing a bunch of Kink Memem Fills from Glee and Teen Wolf. Basically going for the 'Special Seat in Hell' fills. If you have a suggestion, feel free to leave a comment!


End file.
